Xiaolin Apprentice, Heylin Master
by cuttinggale63
Summary: My first story. A new dragon arrives. what side is he on, and what does he want?
1. A Weapon and a Future

**Well, here it is, my first story. Please feel free to review. I do not own any of this, except for Lucas. Now, Enjoy.**

Xiaolin Apprentice, Heylin Master

A motorcycle rode through the desert. It held one rider, a teenage boy, wearing a simple brown cloak with a hood. Under the hood, he had short brown hair, and deep blue eyes. His parents were both native-born Germans, but he was born and raised in New York. He was in the desert now, following a map that he found in the attic of his house. It described magical objects, known as Shen Gong Wu, and also depicted a story about a warrior named Dashi, who battled and defeated a Heylin Witch named Wuya, but most important to the boy right now, was the map. It was a map his father found, that led to a great treasure, known as the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman.

The boy looked ahead, and saw a cave. The map seemed to point to that. The last three days had been tiring, so he wanted to get this over with. He checked his right hip and his back, to make sure his knife and large two shuriken were still there, and then he entered the cave.

The cave was dark, wet, and gloomy. Besides that, there was nothing special about it. As he went down further, he noticed a small, light blue stick. It looked up at him, as if begging him to take the stick and leave. He patted it on the head and said, "No, I can't take you. You are needed for someone else." He knew that four dragons would find these objects, but he was not a dragon, and he did not need these. He needed what was after these. He saw a dead end, so he figured the treasure was under this. Pulling the two shuriken off of his back, he threw them into the ground. Then he pulled out his knife, and stabbed it into the ground. The floor collapsed, and he found himself in a room with a sparkling chest in it. As he looked around, he saw an old man. He asked him, "Hey, old man. Are you the Blind Swordsman?"

The man was facing his right, but at the sound of the boy's voice, the man faced away and said,

"No, I am the guardian of the treasure."

"I'm over here"

The guardian turned around to face him. "Do you think highly of yourself because you can see? Well, I do not. Anyone who wants the treasure must defeat me in five moves. But first, what is your name?"

"My name is Lucas Dunstan. First Move!"

He threw one of his shuriken at the man. The man jumped back, and the star curved back to Lucas.

"Move Two!, wait a minute. Hey Guys, when did you get here?" The old man turned around in surprise.

"Move Three!" Lucas dashed forward, and kneed the man in the chest. He went flying into the adjoining wall.

"Sorry", said Lucas as he helped the old man get up.

"Very good", the old man replied, "now go to the chest."

Lucas stepped up to the chest and opened it. There was a bright light and the spirit of the Blind Swordsman appeared. "Hello, I am the Blind Swordsman. What would like from me?"

Lucas answered, "I only want two things: a weapon, and a future."

"I cannot give you a future, but I can tell you what I know. You already have a great future ahead. I will point you ahead. Follow your weapon to the Hawks Talons, a Shen Gong Wu. Now for your weapon." There was a bright flash of light that lasted for a few seconds. Then Lucas was holding a sword.

It was not a normal sword. Its hilt looked like a typical katana, but the blade was fashioned like a wing of a dragon's wing"

"It is called the Dragons Wing Blade. You will learn more about it as you converse with its spirit. Now, whenever you need me, I will be back here for you if you ever need me for anything."

There was a flash of light, and Lucas was returned to the surface, with his motorcycle.


	2. Dragons and Vipers

**Hey guys, just so you know, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, except for Lucas, and now, the (hopefully) long awaited chapter 2 to Xiaolin Apprentice, Heylin Master (applause)**

Xiaolin Apprentice, Heylin Master

Dragons and Vipers

Lucas rode through the desert, back to civilization. While he was riding, he was planning out his options. His first goal was to get stronger, because he wanted to be able to take on anything, not just a blind old man. While he was riding, he heard several people and a loud humming. He rode over to the edge of the cliff to look.

Down there he saw a boy in a black coat, flying a few feet off the ground, surrounded by robots. He appeared to be gloating. Across from him were four kids, a boy from Texas, a Japanese girl, a boy from South America, and a small Chinese boy. They all looked around his age. As he looked closer, something sparkly caught his eye. His curiosity was piqued. He climbed down the cliff and hid behind a rock to hear what was going on.

"And as I was saying, Xiaolin Losers, the Hawks Talon is mine! *evil laugh* *cough cough*"

_The Hawks Talon_, Lucas thought to himself, _must be the shiny object I saw earlier. And the voice is probably from the flying one._

"Oh, boy", came a voice from the Japanese girl, "looks like we get to take yet another Shen Gong Wu from Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Moron."

"Shut up Kimiko!" Spicer yelled, "You're just a matchstick with no upper body strength!"

"Then what do you call this then!" Lucas winced as he heard a crunch. He peeked out of his hiding spot. He saw the three remaining boys start to smash Jack Spicer's robots. They were doing a pretty good job of it, too. He also saw the Japanese girl, Kimiko, brutally smashing Jack Spicer. He noticed that the Hawk's Talon was behind everybody. _Now's my chance._ He stood up, unsheathed his two stars, and threw one at the object. The star curved, and blew a wind that threw the Wu into the air. Next, he threw the other one, and the Hawks Talon bounced off it and towards him. He caught it, placed it in his pocket, and did the same with the stars when they returned to him.

"You're very good with those."

Lucas spun around, drawing his sword in the process. Behind him was a man with black hair, evil eyes, and wearing armor. "My name is Chase Young. What's yours?" as he held out his hand.

"Lucas Dunstan" and Lucas shook it. So, what are you here for?"

"I am here to observe the progress of my friend Omi here", Chase pointed to the little Chinese boy, "he is the chosen one and if he is on my side, than we will be unstoppable. But so far, he chooses to stay with his Xiaolin friends and refuses to accept the true power of the Heylin side."

"True power?" inquired Lucas.

"Yes" Chase replied, "It is common knowledge that the Heylin side is the source of the most powerful warriors, also some of the most famous."

"Thank you." said Lucas "I will remember that." and with that, he climbed up the cliff, mounted his bike, and rode away.

_A draconic blade._ Chase thought, _I must review all of the old prophecies._

As Lucas was riding away, he noticed smoke and the sound of motors ahead of him. He saw four girls on bikes surround him and start riding circles around him. _Aw, come on. I just wanted to leave in peace!_ He started yelling "Who are you?! I just want to leave in peace!!"

"We can't let you do that!" They yelled back. "We're the Black Vipers, and we can tell you have valuables, so give them to us and you won't get hurt!"

_Like that will ever happen._ Lucas yelled "Who's your leader? Let me talk with her and then we'll decide!"

"Very well." They all stopped, and one on the girls dismounted. Lucas did the same.

"I'm Jesse."

"I'm Lucas"

I have an idea Lucas," Jesse said, "you have a duel with me, and I'll let you go. Lose and we take your stuff. First one to fall off wins."

"Whatever." Lucas replied.

Lucas and Jesse mounted their bikes and took off. She started easy, swerving and starting to cut him off. As Lucas remained attached to his bike, however, she started to raise the difficulty of her stunts. She would swerve in front, drift to the side, and attempted to ram him. Soon Lucas got tired, and decided that he would need to wrap this up soon. So when she cut him off, he popped a wheelie. And went too high. And his back wheel came off of the ground. Using this momentum, he flipped over Jesse, and when he landed, leaned sideways so his back wheel swept her wheels out from under her, and she tumbled off.

As he dismounted, he held out a hand to help her up. As he did so, all the girls present began to kneel. Jesse said, "As the law of the Black Vipers, whoever bests us becomes our leader,"

Lucas shook his head, "No, I don't want that, but,"

"What do you want then?" said Jesse as she got up.

"How much is a plane ticket to China?"


	3. Directions To and From

**I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter and that makes me sad :( Please review for this one, please!**

Xiaolin Apprentice, Heylin Master

Directions To and From

Lucas stopped his bike in front of the Xiaolin Temple. He stood there for a moment and watched it. _I wonder who lives here_, he thought. He walked up to the front gate and immeadiately the four kids who he saw in the canyon four days ago. They all walkedout and greeted him with stern looks. The cowboy spoke first.

"I reckon Jack Spicer hired you to steal our Wu?" he asked.

"Is Jack Spicer the name of the one who had all those robots a few days ago, and speaking of which, what are your names?" he inquired.

"Omi" the small Chinese monk said.

"Kimiko", said the Japanese girl.

"Clay", said the cowboy.

"And Raimundo", said the Brazillian kid. "Now what do you want?"

"Mainly answers," Lucas replied, "and also anything I could use."

"If you want anything you must go through us!" shouted Omi. He ran towards Lucas, and jumped in the air. He was about to land on Lucas, when Lucas picked up his head like a basketball. Lucas swung him around his back, switched hands, and threw Omi underhanded against the opposite temple wall.

"You'll pay for that!" yelled Clay, "Fist of Tebigong!" Lucas put both of his hands on Clay, one on the fist and one on Clay's arm. He ripped off the fist and threw Clay on the temple roof.

"Star Hanabi Fire!" screamed Kimiko as she threw the flaming star at Lucas.

"Fist of Tebigong." said Lucas as he hit the star into the opposite wall. He then pulled out his own star and knocked Kimiko into the wall. He sheathed his own shruiken. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Mainly just pain for you!" shouted Raimundo. "Sword of the Storm Wind!" A large column of wind flew at Lucas. He didn't dodge it, however. The look of confusion on Raimundo's face grew and Lucas was lifted up by the wind, and landed on him. Omi got up to his feet.

"I hope you enjoyed what you did, because I will introduce my butt to your boot!"

"Nah, I can do that myself."

"Orb of Tornami Water!" A large blast of water shot out of the small sphere. Lucas gave a low whistle, then used the Sword of the Storm to blast through the water and into Omi, sending him into the wall. An old man walked in, intrigued.

"Dragon X Kumei Formation!" Lucas saw the four monks charging at him, and simply sidestepped. The charging monks went straight through the wall and off to the distance. Lucas walked up to the old man and held out his hand and said, "Hi, my name is Lucas, what's yours?"

The man shook it. "My name is Master Fung. I am the teacher of those students you just fought."

"Sorry about that", Lucas replied.

"No, its quite alright" Fung replied, "and I noticed your unusual sword. I can give you anything you ask."

"How about directions to Chase Young's place?"

Master Fung faltered a bit, then replied, "Yes, sure. Dojo!"

The dragon flew in.

"Take Lucas and his things to Chase Young's citadel, please.

"Sure, sure, hop on kid." Lucas climbed on Dojo and they flew off into the distance. The four monks came back to Master Fung. "Where is he going?" asked Kimiko. "I don't know." Said Fung, "but I hope it will turn out well.


	4. A Challenge

**Hey everybody. Please review my story! It helps me to get out chapters faster, and I know that you all want that! ******

Xiaolin Apprentice, Heylin Master  
A Challenge

Lucas approached the citadel on Dojo's back. Dojo was aware of the situation, however, Lucas was not. Lucas was still reminiscing about the day, ten years ago that shattered his whole life. He was polishing his knife, a memento from his mother. She used it to chop up food and medicine, and he learned on it when she was teaching him about medicine. But with the good memories of his mother came the bad.  
His dad was protesting Senator Brant, a politician who was also doing well in the gang business, using it to get his way. Lucas and his dad were out for the day, they went to an amusement park. When they came back, a sight shattered both their lived like a hammer on a window. His mother was lying on the floor. Her clothes ripped, but there was no need for them, since she was covered in blood. She was covered in cuts, and some of her fingers were cut off, lying on the floor beside her. The worst part of it all was her face. It was a face of pure pain, a perfect woman, tortured and suffering. Lucas was distraught, he was only five, and he hugged her, trying to wake her up, but in vain. His dad was looking at the message on his wife, his love. It said this: hey there buddy. Like my warning? You know the road you're walking is painful, but can you take it? Yours truly, SenB.  
Neither Lucas nor his dad truly recovered from that day. It is easier to hide your shattered heart with a smile than heal it. But enough reminiscing for now, he had more important things to think about. He pulled out his new project, a shotgun. The only part he had left was the trigger and firing mechanism. Dojo then announced that they were at their destination. He dropped Lucas off and split.

Lucas calmly unsheathed his sword and calmly walked in. Lucas calmly walked towards the entrance, and noticed that there was no door. _How inconsiderate,_ Lucas thought, and proceeded to cut a square and kick down the makeshift door. He walked up the stairs, ignoring the jungle cats snarling at him. He approached and greeted him.  
" So you decided to take me up on my offer?"  
" Yes and no", Lucas replied. He held out his sword. "But it will be no fun if I just receive power, I want to win it."  
"How will you do that?" Chase inquired.  
"By fighting you in a duel." Lucas said. "If I win, I get to become and stop being your apprentice at my choosing."  
"If you lose, then you will swear your loyalty to me for all eternity." _It would be good to have the dragon of light on my side, and when the Heylin dragons awake I will rule the world!!  
_"You ready?" asked Lucas as he drew his sword in one hand and a shruiken in another.  
"Yes" Chase replied.  
"GONG YI TAMPAI!"


	5. Xiaolin Apprentice, Heylin Master

**Hey, just wanted to let you know that I love getting reviews, so if you have any criticism, reviews, suggestions, or opinions, please send them to me ********! They help me come out with chapters faster, and it lets me know people are reading my stories.**

Xiaolin Apprentice, Heylin Master

Xiaolin Apprentice, Heylin Master

"GONG YI TAMPAI" Both Lucas and Chase yelled. They both charged at each other, Lucas with his sword in one hand and a star in another, while Chase charged with a wickedly curves two-handed blade. Lucas swung his sword in from the right and star in from the left.

"Crab Grabbing Phone!" Lucas yelled.

"Zebra Eating Chips!" Chase roared, stabbing down and lunging forward at the same time.

"Crane Stomping Grapes!" Lucas yelled.

"Monkey Drinking Coke©!" Chase yelled.

"Lion Getting Drunk!"

"Panda Falling Over!"

"Snail Chugging Rum!"

"Cat Chewing Bone!"

"Crocodile Wearing Tourniquet!"

"Bamboo Tree Meditating!"

"Wrath of the Willow!"

"Hamster Sweeping House!"

"Hummingbirds in Vegas!"

"Hyena Emailing Cheetahs!"

Lucas rapidly sheathed his sword, had both stars in both hands, and lunged forward shouting, "Monkey Charge!" Chase tripped Lucas and yelled "Repluse the Monkey!" Lucas slid the shruiken down to just before his elbows, grabbed Chase by his shoulders, yelled "Mug the Monkey!" and threw Chase against the wall.

"Very nice, Lucas," complimented Chase, "Say, where did you learn those moves? I've never heard of those moves or the style."

"I'm not one for preplanned moves." Replied Lucas. "I just made up those titles on the spot."

Chase chuckled. "I see. Training you might be a challenge. Ready for Round Two?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lucas said. "You giving you yet? And yes, by the way."

"No, not yet, just listing possibilities for the future." Chase morphed into his lizard form.

"A more likely one than you might think." Lucas said as he morphed into his second form. His blade slid to his left shoulder, the wing blade sticking out. His skin became leathery and grey, he grew wings, and his face elongated, and he grew horns and spikes. He was now a dragon man.

Lucas charged forward and immediately sidestepped to the right, and roundhouse kicked to the left. Chase charged at Lucas, slashing with his claws, but Lucas dashed back. He put his hands, palms out, crossed over his face. He took a deep breath, and then let out a roar that caused Chase's jungle cats to cringe. Flame balled up and spread out into smaller flames. He thrust his palms in rapid succession while the flames flew at Chase. "Hells Symphony No. 24!" he yelled. Chase immediately received a barrage of flaming missiles in the chest arepeating it agnd took a step back and then was hurled against the wall by the "Serenade of the Wind, No. 6", a gust of wind from Lucas's wings. "Very nice." Said Chase as he brushed himself off and got to his feet. "I feel that I will enjoy making this deal, no matter how it turns out." He vanished and then reappeared behind Lucas and kicked across the room. "But then, the odds really seem to favor me. Cheetah Playing Pinball!" he yelled, while vanishing, reappearing behind Lucas, kicking him in the opposite direction, and repeating it over and over. Lucas was holding his breath, and he started to spiral towards Chase as he let out all the flame he held in and turned himself into a fireball. As expected, Chase stepped out of the way. As Chase leaped back, Lucas slowly walked to the middle of the citadel. Lucas thought to himself, _I need a sword_. He reverted to his human self, blade in hand. He pointed it tip down, as if he was about to stab down. He closed his eyes, and felt the wind around him. Chase was circling around the base of his citadel, moving so fast Lucas could not see him. He did not need to. 'Okay' Lucas thought to himself, 'The average athlete can see 180 degrees in front of him'. He opened his eyes. The wind stopped. Chase was not in front of him. He stabbed under his left arm, and pivoted around, rotating his arms as he thrust. The sword went though Chase right below his heart.  
"You do know that something as small as this can't kill me?"  
Lucas replied, "Yes, I do." And with that, he lifted Chase off of the ground, pivoting his legs and rotating his arms, and then he brought up his right leg, and used it and his sword to slam Chase down.

"NOCTURNE OF THE STONE, NO. 66!!!!"

An impaled, kicked, and smashed Chase Young reverted back to his human form in a crater about the size of a small car. Lucas stood up, and said, "Wow. I'm tired. Pile driving you took up my strength. You must be heavy." He held out his left hand, and wrapped around it was a string of slightly heart-shaped rubies, and said, "Healing Heart!" A red light came out of it, Lucas waved it over Chase, and his wounds were healed. Chase got up.

"I formally accept you as my apprentice, Lucas Dunstan. However, you will follow my schedule. Breakfast is at 7, fighting theory and tactics at 8, with combat and sparring at 10. At 12, we will eat lunch, and with that the rest of the day is yours with a 9:00 curfew. You will follow my orders, and accept without complaint anything that changes or occurs." He paused for a moment. "Now, that's settled, let's take the rest of the day off."


End file.
